cwafandomcom-20200222-history
Quest
Quests are a series of missions that allow plyers to go into combat zones or mini-games and earn Republic Credits while doing so. Felucia, Carlac, and Coruscant offer quests to players. Quests can be recognized by the large blue exclamation mark over the quest giver. After completion of the quest, the exclamation mark changes to a large blue question mark. Ryloth Quests When you enter as a new player on Clone Wars Adventures, you will automatically be taken to Ryloth to learn the basics of World Combat. After that, you will be requested to play the mini-games Starfighter, Lightsaber Duel, and Republic Defender. Complete this quest to earn a certain amount of Credits. Felucia Quests The quests on Felucia are a lot different from the easy Ryloth quest. Each day, after talking to Boss, Carg, or clicking on the Mission Terminal, you will be given a certain task to do on Felucia. (non-members cannot speak to the Mission Terminal). Complete this task to earn Credits and Felucia Mission Tokens. Players can also battle the four bosses on Felucia. These include the B2 Assault, C-21 Highsinger, Yorn Nuro and Scratch, the Rancor. Players can battle these bosses as many times as you want, but you will only get the two Felucia Mission Tokens (per boss) once a week. (This does not apply to Yorn Nuro or the B2 Assault because Boss gives players missions to defeat them. However, the missions do reward Felucia Mission Tokens) This prevents the bosses from being farmed. Coruscant Quests Several quests are given out on Coruscant. All quests completed on Coruscant grant players Coruscant Mission Tokens. A Coruscant Mission Terminal, located in the Workshop, offers three quests. These quests require players to complete a random level of the minigames Rocket Rescue, Droid Programming, Infiltration. R2-D2 also offers a quest to complete a random level of Starfighter, while Obi-Wan Kenobi offers a quest completing a random level of Lightsaber Duel. Clone Commander Cody's quest requests players to complete a random level of Republic Defender. Commander Jet and Yoda offer more challenging quests to players. These quests have players challenge Wiffa Zett and the Super Tank. These quests will unlock new abilities depending on your weapon and after completing them both you will win Republic Credits and the "Weapon Master" title. Both quests offered by Commander Jet and Yoda can be redone by clicking on the green starfighter.. Other Quests Another quest that is available is the Housing Quest. This Quest is started automatically after completing the Ryloth quest. It will ask you to go into your Felucia Starter Lot and talk to R2-D2. He will give you a quick lesson on how to edit your house. You will win credits for completing this quest. Another quest is the Ataru Master Pack quest. This quest is automatically started after purchasing the Lightsaber Duel: Ataru Mastery Pack mini-game which costs . By purchasing this mini-game you will be able to duel Quinlan Vos and Yoda . After dueling them regularly, and doing all the challenges that go with them, you'll be granted the Coruscant Luxury Chambers and Yoda's lightsaber. Category:Articles